


like a puppy

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: sometimes jaehwan was so cute that wonshik wanted to have him, to keep him like a pet.





	like a puppy

wonshik didn't know when it happened, but in between settling down on his couch with some fried chicken and a glass of red wine and turning on the tv to catch the semi-finals of a soccer match that's playing, jaehwan had somehow found his way onto wonshik's lap.

he'd squirmed right over his legs until his head rested on the armrest, his stomach and chest bared and unarmed right under wonshik's nose and he couldn't resist touching jaehwan in the slightest, especially with the way jaehwan's large shirt had ridden up to show the softness of his lower belly.

he gently stroked his fingers over jaehwan's exposed skin, smiling lightly as jaehwan's stomach jumped in surprise at the sudden touch, before relaxing as wonshik started scratching gently with his nails. jaehwan was warm and sated and practically purring in his lap, graciously accepting pieces of chicken that wonshik tore off the wing as he tried to keep his eye on the game, one hand now caressing jaehwan's ear and the other sticky with sauce. jaehwan's breathing was starting to slow, his weight growing heavier and wonshik knew the older was being lulled to sleep.

wonshik nearly drops the chicken in his hand, hovering near jaehwan's mouth, when he hears the snort from behind him.

"since when did we get a puppy, wonshik?"

wonshik cranes his neck upward, trying not to dislodge jaehwan who'd sleepily blinked up at him at the commotion, to see sanghyuk smiling smugly down at them as he passes by to head into the kitchen.

"what do you mean WE-" wonshik says, loud enough for sanghyuk to hear him.  
  
"yeah!" jaehwan pipes up from below, sitting up so sharply he nearly knocks wonshik in the chin.

"-you mean  ** _I_  **got a puppy- OW! why'd you pinch me."

wonshik rubs at his arm, looking down at a fake-angrily pouting jaehwan as sanghyuk cackles from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> * 'ken-hyung looks like a pet because he's so cute, i feel like i want to have him' [[x](http://fyeah-raken.tumblr.com/post/153664748756/okay-you-two)]  
> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
